Air bags are frequently made of at least two panels of a woven fabric that are joined at an outer marginal edge by a stitched seam using threads that have sufficient strength to withstand the maximum pressure that follows when the gas generator is actuated such as at the time of a vehicle collision. More specifically, current cushions use peripheral seam designs which are expected to survive the deployment of the air bag. These seams tend to result in "combing" where cushion fabric begins tearing adjacent to stitches when the cushion fabric is marginal for the inflator performance being used.